Si te amo tengo que dejarte ir
by vampire-girls97
Summary: Aparece una nueva vampira en la vida de los Cullen y especialmente en la vida de casados de Edward y Bella Cullen, llamada Evelin con una venganza de por medio... Porfa entren y lean soy nueva :
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridas lectoras esta es una historia inventada por mí **

**Los quiere lucih!**

POV EVELIN

Me despierto en esta casa sola como siempre llena de sudor. Toco mi rostro y me doy cuenta que estoy llena de lagrimas mi cara esta húmeda.

Antes despertaba feliz que sea un nuevo día, feliz que este con vida pero ahora lo que menos quiero es vivir quiero morir quiero dejar de sufrir específicamente recordar.

Encima tampoco quiero dormir porque se que voy a revivir lo que tanto me atormenta

desde que el me hiso eso mi vida no tiene sentido me siento vacía sin vida y mi aspecto ayuda mucho que digamos

tengo ojeras estoy pálida hasta parezco un vampiro de lo blanca que estoy que ilusa no existen los vampiros o hasta este momento no creía en ellos…

No se como ni cuando acepte ir a vivir con mi madre Ángela a Fooks mi padre creyó que lo mejor era ir a vivir con ella.

ellos están separados hace más de diez años mi madre nos dejo a nosotros cuando tenia tres años

Después volvió rogándonos que la perdonáramos cuando tenia doce volvió mi padre la perdono igual que yo

que otra cosa podría hacer, aunque mi padre quedo con mi custodia yo la veo solo cuando viene de visita muy

pocas veces, sufrí mucho por ella soporte toda la angustia de mi padre cuando nos abandono como me cuido

para que ahora venga y se haga la que me quiere y se preocupa por mi, mentira yo lose pero no puedo negarme

creo que un cambio de aire como dice mi padre me ayudaría, ellos no saben nada de lo que me paso me da pena

decirles ellos creen que es por un chico yo les hice creer que era así, pero no lo es…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo gracias por leer nuestras historias y comentarlas los quiere Luuh:**

**Capitulo 2:**

Por Evelin:

Estaba despidiéndome de mi padre y no se porque pero tuve el presentimiento que iba a ser la ultima ves que lo vería ah no deben ser cosas mías.

Marcos el papá de Evelin: Te quiero mi niña y ya por favor supéralo si, se que lo aras.

Yo: Si papá eso espero. Dije lo ultimo muy despacio.

Marcos: Y sabes lo que me ara sentirme muy orgulloso de ti…

Yo: Nada de chicos papá te lo prometo. Le dije antes de que empezara con el discursito de los padres y bla bla bla.

Marcos: Me haces sentir orgulloso eh bueno que estamos esperando ve subiendo al avión que ya sale el vuelo. Dijo mientras me daba un abrazo que yo

le respondí inmediatamente apunto de llorar.

Yo: soy una llorona papá.

Marcos: Señorita llorona el vuelo esta por despegar.

Yo: jaja que chistosito papá te quiero. Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que hablamos después me subí al avión lo cual no recuerdo mucho porque me

quede dormida en todo el vuelo.

…

Azafata: PASAJEROS ABROCHENCE LOS CINTURONES QUE ESTAMOS POR DESPEGAR. Decía la azafata por el altavoz habíamos llegado a Fooks. Cuando

estábamos bajando pude divisar a Lorena mi madre aunque yo no la llamo así no lo siento seria hipócrita decírselo y yo no soy así.

Lorena: Ohh hija mírate estas enorme ya eres toda una mujer una hermosa mujer. Se corrigió yo solo le sonreí como respuesta vi en sus ojos como si

quisiera que hiciera algo más pero yo no lo aria la respeto pero no siento ese cariño que veo que tienen esas madres con sus hijas sinceramente no lo

veo ni lo siento quizás ella me quiera pero por algo nunca me viene a ver bueno viene pero escasa vez, así es como si no viniera da lo mismo.

Yo: Hola Lorena ¿Todo bien?

Lorena: si acá bien, pero me dijo tu padre que tu no andabas muy bien que digamos por un chico o algo así.

Yo: Si por eso estoy aquí para cambiar de aires.

Lorena: Ah bueno entonces mejor vayámonos a la Push que me esperan ahí. Mi madre se había casado con un tal Jacob Black ella ahora tiene treinta y

cinco años ella me tubo a los quince años y me abandono cuando tenia diecisiete porque lo había conocido y no se que otras cosas había dicho por lo

que se el tine treinta y cinco o algo asi no se ni me interesa para ser sincera.

…

Estábamos llegando a la Push Lorena conducía yo estaba atrás mirando por la ventana el paisaje pero creo que fue mala idea porque me hizo pensar y

yo lo odio me hace recordar que es lo que temo ni me gusta. En cierto modo es cierto lo que estoy así por un chico y que me dejo pero no por otra sino

por una enfermedad esa maldita enfermedad que lo consumía día por día momento tenia un tumor en el cerebro, estuve con el hasta el ultimo momento

hasta que sus ojos color esmeralda se cerraron y no me volvieron a mirar yo lo amaba como nunca lo ame y lo seguiré amando hasta que me muera.

Pero no lo soporte me siento como si estuviera muerte en vida así me siento muerta en vida sin el. Eso me hizo dejo de luchar se venció por el maldito

tumor...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Por Evelin:

Ya habíamos llegados a la Push estábamos bajando del coche cuando un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, piel cobriza, apuesto vino a ayudarnos el debería ser el espeso de mi madre si definitivamente es el.

Jacob: Bienvenida Evelin.

Yo: Hola. Fue todo lo que le pude decir antes de que entráramos dejáramos las cosas en mi "habitación" de un tiempo porque esta solo es de paso después volvería con mi padre.

Mamá: ¿Y te gusto? Dijo ella muy emocionada sinceramente la habitación no era nada de mi estilo paredes rosa pastel cama de madera con dibujos de flores igual que el armario y el escritorio, se nota que nunca estuvo conmigo que no me conoce sino sabría que odio ese color pero bueno me da pena decirle "Ohh mamá este cuarto es un asco se nota que no me conoces".

Yo: esta bien gracias. En cierto modo estaba diciendo la verdad porque esta bien tiene una cama y cosas necesarias.

Mamá: Bueno te dejo sola. Dicho esto se fue del cuarto y yo fui a sacar ropa de las maletas y acomodarlas en el ropero, me fijo en el espejo de ese cuarto y me da pena lo que veo esa no soy yo, que hiciste con la otra y, o a yace se fue con el amor de mi vida. Me siento una tarada sinceramente, tendría que haberlo superado ya, pero no puedo y se que con mi estado estoy dañando a otras personas que me quieren …

…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que estoy aquí , que ago, sinceramente nada, me levanto, me baño, como y leo ceno y me voy a dormir no ago casi nada y esto no ayuda tendría que salir. Estaba viendo unas fotos de cuando era pequeña y nada me importaba en esos momentos donde veía a mi padre y decía que era perfecto, cuando soñaba con crecer, enamorarme todo como un cuento de hadas y yo era la princesa de esos sueños de niña. Pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que nada es como un cuento de hadas, que no soy una princesa, ni que enamorarte es como sueña, sino todo lo contrario la vida es dura, sinceramente lo más fácil es morir …

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que entro mi madre en mi habitación.

Yo: ¿Qué tienes mamá? Le pregunté te la veía muy mal triste.

Mamá: Hija, Evelin tengo que decirte algo muy doloroso.

Yo: Dilo de una ves me pones nerviosa.

Mamá: Tu padre hoy estaba yendo a trabajar como siempre cuando un coche lo atropello, pero no sobrevivió del accidente. Lo siento mucho hija pero tu padre esta muerto.

Yo: me estas mintiendo, si es eso no, no es suficiente todo lo que me hiciste para que ahora vengas y digas que mi papá falleció es mentira.

Mamá: Es verdad ten lee esto sino me crees. Dicho esto me entrego un sobre y se fue. Yo lo abrí y leí.

Lamentamos informales que Hector Soul a muerto en un accidente de trancito …

No pude seguir leyendo el sobre se me callo de las manos, me caí de rodillas y me largue a llorar. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Después me desperté sobre mi cama tapada con una sabana, no quería vivir para que todas las personas que me importaban y me querían estaban muertas, mi madre nunca me quiso si no me no me hubiera abandonado nunca y hubiera luchado por mi, lo único que quiero es morir y eso mismo es lo que voy a ser, morir, así me reencontrare con el amor de mi vida y mi adorado padre. Me levante de mi cama, fui a la ventana y como pude trate de bajar, vi el bosque y corrí en su dirección. Ahí seria el único lugar al moriré y nadie me podrá salvar, nadie o eso creía …

Por Bella:

Estaba de caza con Edward, ya que era neofita pero tenia un gran control, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que soy una vampiro y es grandioso. Deje de pensar y deje libres mis instintos para cazar, pero percibí un olor dulce llamativo algo que nunca me había pasado en toda mi vida y eternidad desde ahora. Seguí ese olor y la vi. era un chica hermosa lo tendría que aceptar pero tenia sangre y no se como pero ya la mordi su la primera vez que hacia eso yo no era así pero su sangre era, no se no me pude controlar la joven se estaba debilitando por lo que observe me quería detener pero me era imposible hasta que algo me alejo de ella, era mi Edward y Jasper junto a Carlisle. Edward me miraba con desaprobación, jasper controlando mis sentimientos para que deje de luchar y querer matar a esa chica.

Carlisle: Es demasiado tarde, se esta transformando.

Edward: ¿no se lo podemos quitar? Dijo Edward preocupado por ella, eso me hizo sentir celos.

Carlisle: No morirá si hacemos eso.

Edward: Entonces se va a convertir en una de nosotros y capas solo si ella lo decida una Cullen …


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Lo único que recuerdo antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad , fue a una joven hermosa que me clavaba sus

afilados dientes, me estaba quitando la sangre me estaba matando quería gritar pero estaba muy débil cuando creí que ya no sobreviviría como yo desee algo alejo a esa chica de mi. Pero cuando sentí que se fue sentí calor

Que iba desde mis manos hasta mis hombres y de ahí hasta alado de mí corazón ese calor fue subiendo de temperatura hasta que no podía soportarlo más era como quemarme viva. Había llegado hasta mi corazón quería arrancármelo no lo podía apuntar no se que era eso solo quería morir, morir y morir no se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Hasta que sentí que mis sentidos se desarrollaban. Y llegue a oír.

Un hombre: Falta mucho Alice para que despierte.

Alice aparentemente: Faltan unos minutos Edward.

Deje de oír, deje de pensar, sabia que podía abrir los ojos pero dejaría escapar gritos me retorcería, y temblar sacudirme así que mantuve mis ojos cerrados , sentí que todo el fuego que se expandía por mi cuerpo se concentrara en mi corazón, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte y si eso no fuera posible debido a ese fuerte calor lo hacia latir descontroladamente hasta que dio su ultimo latido y dejo de latir. Y abrí mis ojos quede fascinada, como si estuviera en un sueño podía ver todo con más claridad , después de contemplar y oír con más claridad. Respire pero me di cuenta que no necesita aire, pero igual lo así porque podía percibir lo olores que habían en esta habitación.

Yo: ¿adonde estoy? Me pregunte a mi misma.

Alice: Hola estas en nuestra casa nosotros somos Edward y yo Alice Cullen. Dijo una joven por lo que pude observar era hermosa , su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos dorados, nunca en mi vida había observado a una mujer tan hermosa, nunca, después dirigí mi vista a el joven al cual nombro y lo vi, su cabello cobrizo, sus hermosos ojos dorados sus facciones perfectos su piel igual que la de Alice blanca como la nieve, todo en el era perfecto, era imposible ver a personas como ellos sin ninguna imperfección, imposible.

Yo: Hola Alice me llamo Evelin Soul ¿Qué ago aquí?. Dije un poco confundida y después como si me hubieran presionado algún botón en mi mente, me acorde de todo, de la muerte de padre, de mi depresión por todo lo que viví mi sucedió, ¿pero como es que estoy viva?¿Qué abra pasado con la joven ? Quería llorar pero no podía trate pero nada, y mi corazón no lo tenia, miro mis manos y no reconozco lo que veo tenia la misma piel que esas perfectas personas pálidas , mis manos eran perfectas.

Edward: Te preguntaras que le abra pasado a tu piel no. Me dijo el, su voz era como la de los ángeles.

Yo: Si no entiendo nada porque estoy aquí tendría que estar …

Alice: Muerta. Me termino la oración.

Edward: Ven mírate. Me dijo señalando al espejo que tenia alado mió.

Eso hice, pero en vez de verme vi a otra chica, sinceramente hermosa su pelo de un castaño oscuro, su piel es pálida su cuerpo y facciones de su cara perfectas, pero lo que me asusta son sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Me muevo para atrás un poco asustada por esos ojos y esa joven hace lo mismo en el mismo momento, pestañeó ella hace lo mismo, lo que menos me iba a imaginar es que esa chica era yo.

Yo: Soy yo, no puede ser. ¿esto no es verdad o si?

Alice: Evelin eres tu.

Yo: No puede ser, mi piel.

Alice: Eres tu Evelin, y ya no eres una humana eres una vampira …


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

No podía escuchar lo que me decía Alice, que ella, el y yo éramos vampiros, es antinatural, no esto debe ser una pesadilla, si debe ser eso, después me despierto y estoy en mi casa con mi padre, cierro los ojos , los vuelvo a abrir y siento como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, es la realidad …

Yo: Eso es imposible, antinatural, es ciencia ficción Alice.

Alice: Todo lo que digo es cierto o si no me crees no te preguntaras ¿Por qué estas viva?¿Por qué tus ojos son rojos?¿tu piel es así?¿ Y tus sentidos

están más desarrollados? Me dijo ella, aunque no lo quiera reconocer tenia razón pero un vampiro cuesta asimilarlo.

Yo: Tienes razón, estoy muy confundida , demasiado.

Edward: Sabemos que lo estas todos nosotros cuando nos transformamos nos costo aceptarlo y entenderlo como tu. Me dijo mirándome con ¿ternura?

¿comprensión?

Yo: Me podrían explicar por favor.

Alice: Esta bien pero antes ¿No sientes algo extraño en tu garganta, como si tuvieras sed?

Yo: No me siento normal ¿Por qué?

Edward: ¿Será como Bella, Alice?

Alice: Capaz, pero por las dudas mejor la llevamos a cazar?

Edward: Seria lo mejor. Estaban hablando entre ellos yo me sentía fuera de lugar.

Alice: Después te explicaremos toso, primero hay que llevarte a cazar. Dijo ella, pero …

Yo: Alice yo no quiero matar personas inocentes no abra otra manera por favor . Dije medio histérica no quería matar personas que quizás tenían familias y …

Edward: Tranquila Evelin nosotros nos consideramos "vegetarianos" solo bebemos sangre de animales no matamos personas. Suspire aliviada

Alice: Edward llévala tu yo tengo que diseñar un montón de ropa para Evelin …

Yo: Alice como crees yo no podría aceptarlo. Dije antes de que terminara de hablar.

Alice: Evelin no puedes andar siempre con esa ropa y de paso es que no me quieres ver feliz. Dijo haciéndome pucherito.

Yo: Esta bien Alice. Después de decir eso se puso a dar saltitos por toda la habitación.

Edward: Mejor vayámonos a cazar ya. Dijo susurrando en mi oído yo me estremezco que raro nunca me había pasado esto solo con mi ah mejor dejo de

pensar ya.

Yo: Si. Solo eso le dije estaba muy confundida.

….

Despues de salir de allí bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la planta baja no habia nadie.

Yo: Adonde estamos Edward.

Edward: En mi cabaña bueno la mía y la de mi esposa. Cuando dijo eso me sentí triste pero no deje que el lo notara.

Yo: ¿Alice es tu esposa?

Edward: No, ella es la esposa de Jasper, lo conocerás más adelante igual que a Bella mi esposa y al resto de la familia.

Yo: Todos ehh bueno son …

Edward: Vampiros, si todos lo somos.

Yo: Ah

Edward: Bueno llegamos. Dijo el y era cierto fue muy rápido ya estábamos en el bosque.

Yo: No tengo la menor idea de que hacer Edward.

Edward: Yo te enseñare, de acuerdo? Yo solo asentí.

Edward: Bueno primero algo fácil ,alces , todos empezamos con algo sencillo, ellos son perfectos lo mismo hice con mi esposa Bella.

Yo: De acuerdo alces serán. Dije con una sonrisa.

Edward: Bueno primero libera tus sentidos. ¿Y que escuchas? Me pregunto así que me concentre todo lo que pude y empecé a oír todo lo que me

rodeaba, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue el que estaba cerca bebiendo de un arrollo, se escuchaba sus corazones las respiraciones …

Yo: ¿Están bebiendo en el arrollo?

Edward: Perfecto ahora libera tus sentidos del olfato y ¿Qué hueles?. Otra ves me concentre y pude oler además de su hermoso olor que tiene el AHHH

TIENE ESPOSA me rete a mi misma, me concentre de nuevo y lo conseguí.

Yo: son dos una hembra y un macho?

Edward: Concentrate un poco más. Lo hice.

Yo: seis tres hembras y tres machos cierto?

Edward: Si.

Yo: Y ahora que ago?

Edward: Libera tus instintos pero no pienses cuando lo hagas te lo recomiendo. Cuando dijo eso ahí si sentí sed en mi garganta no se como ni cuando

pero ya estaba corriendo tras un alce asta que logre derribarlo. Se que suena tonto pero cuando lo hice le dije perdón al alce y clave mis afilados y

nuevos dientes en el y le quite toda la sangre hasta que no le quedo más eso mismo hice con los otros dos machos.

Edward: Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez, ni siquiera te ensuciaste la ropa Alice se pondrá contenta.

Yo: Es que tuve una gran profesor. Oh yo dije eso tonta tonta me repetía mil veces en la cabeza tiene esposa rayos. Pero el solo me sonrió.

Edward: y yo una gran alumna. Le sonreí que suerte creo que safe ¿pero que me pasa?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**Odio …**

Ahora que se fue Edward y me había quedado con Alice me inundo de nuevo mi frustración, depresión, dolorpor la muerte de mis seres queridos, yo tendría que estar con ellos, muerta pero no aparentemente una vampiro recién convertida que supuestamente es muy controlada me convierte en esto una vampira, acepto que al principio cuando estuve con Edward me olvide de todo es como si se detuviera el tiempo y solo existiéramos el y yo. Pero se que este nuevo sentimiento hacia el es imposible porque esta felizmente casado con una hermosa vampiro llamada Bella, le tengo envidia, bueno después de estos nuevos sentimientos, no hay nada nuevo. Alice me explico todo lo que tengo que saber de esta especie antes desconocida para mi, pero tal ves ese era mi destino convertirme en lo que ahora un vampiro …

Alice: Evelin, Edward me dijo que podemos ir yendo a la mansión para que conozcas a cada uno de nuestro aquelarre o como nosotros llamamos familia. Me dijo la duendecillo como yo le había puesto mentalmente, se veía muy feliz creo que quiere que forme parte como una más de ellos

Yo: Esta bien. Fue todo lo que dije sinceramente no estaba de ánimos yo quería ah tengo que dejar de pensar en ello porque ahora no tengo toda la vida por delante si no toda la eternidad …

Alice: Bueno andando. Dijo ella aparentemente no se había afectado por mi estado de animo.

Ya estábamos llegando a la casa aunque en ves de casa diría mansión era enorme, cuando ya estábamos adentro se fueron acercaron perso … vampiros los pude reconocer por su olor y especialmente reconocí el olor de Edward.

Alice: Quisiera presentarles a Evelin Soul. Dijo ella arrastrándome literalmente hacia ellos.

Todos: Hola Evelin dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yo: Hola. Dije con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a cada integrante, todos eran hermosos, perfectos.

Alice: Mira te los presentare. Yo asentí como respuesta.

Alice: Ellos son Esme y Carlisle son como nuestros padres en realidad somos adoptados por ellos.

Esme: Hola Evelin ¿Cómo te encuentras y como tomaste este tema dulsura? Dijo ella era tan maternal que costaba creer que era bueno una vampiro.

Yo: Hola y digamos que lo estoy llevando, es algo nuevo para mi. Ella asintió

Carlisle: Hola Evelin después me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de tu vida humana y … iba a seguir hablando pero algo en mi rostro lo hizo callar me hizo recordar a mi padre lo recordaba no del todo pero lo suficiente para abrir heridas igual que la de mi amo fallecido ¿Por qué a mi? es como una maldición amo, quiero algo pero se me va de mis manos los pierdo.

Yo: Después se lo contare doctor Cullen.

Carlisle: Solo Carlisle. Yo le sonreí a forma de contestación.

Alice: El es Jasper mi esposo.

Jasper: Mucho gusto Evelin.

Yo: Igualmente Jasper.

Alice: Ahora, ella es rosalie y el es Emmett su marido.

Rosalie: Hola. Se presento secamente.

Yo: Hola. Le respondí yo pero amablemente, no tenía ganas de paliarme en realidad ánimos porque energía tenía bastante.

Emmett: Yo soy Emmett, enana. Me dijo burlonamente.

Yo: Hola soy Evelin gorila. Sobre ataque.

Emmett: tuche , me vengare con una pelea eh? a ver quien es el más fuerte. Me dijo sabía que iba a ganar por lo que me había dicho Alice que era neófita y tenia más fuerza de lo normal.

Yo: Esta bien. El sonrío fascinado con la idea de pelear, por lo que me había contado el era el más fuerte de la familia, igual que los dones de cada uno de ello pero ahora que lo pienso que vergüenza Edward e abra leído todos mis pensamientos.

Edward: Y bueno ella es Bella mi esposa. Entonces me olvide de todo lo que paso toda la vergüenza ahora lo único que sentía era odio asía ella, Bella la esposa de Edward la que me convertio en este demonio adonde nunca más podré morir para recontarme con mi amado y mi padre o rehacer mi vida como humana …


End file.
